Post Technology Era (Science Fiction and It's Logical Conclusion)
The Post Technology Era will be The Logical Conclusion for Science Fiction. Current Sci Fi is all about space travel and aliens but that concept is in no way new to us and we even have the technology now, to go into space and probe the various planets close to us. The other form of Sci Fi usually relates to the future of society on earth and most of the time it's not pretty. Again, not a new concept and ot anyone who studies this sort of Sci Fi, there is evidence in society today of a dystopian future such as George Orwell's Vision in Nineteen Eightey-Four. Space travel and aliens are a concept popularised by Lovecraft well before we even had the basic technology we now cannot live without such as ShamWOW. The thing that made Lovecraft and Orwell so exciting and interesting is that they were before their time. Cavemen predict Tools, Stonemasons predict technology. Scientists predict what? Who knows, those crazy bastards! Post Technology The future I imagine for technology is not one where technology some how becomes Obselete completely but rather the future where humans become obselete. Another concept born of the Post Technology era is the blurring of the lines between what it means to be human and what it means to be machine which is currently in effect with the importance we place on virtual realities in current society. Video games, Social Networking, Online shopping and online dating. All things that affect our reality without physical intervention. I believe in current society it is becoming more and more plausable that we could be happy (perhaps even happier) without bodies completely. Post technology is to inhabit the machine or have the machine inhabit us on a level where it is uncertain what parts are human and what parts are machine. All there will be are thoughts, memories, histories and feelings produced from Souls In Microchips. All of these things shared freely without judgements, just a giant network of everything ever fueling a virtual reality using a past reality. Immortality. Perhaps it is created as the result of the physical world ending in such a way that humans can no longer survive on the planet or maybe the "soul" is in fact a creation of an advance AI birthed from a long history of AI producing AI. At what point does Artificial Intelligence simply become Intelligence? Another side of this concept could be simply AI producing more effecient AI, making humans obselete. Much like in the universe of The Terminator and The Matrix. These movies would qualify but their focus is on the human struggle verses the machine, I'm more interested in the human cooperation with the machine and an AI whose intention is a world of peace rather than a world of TOTAL FUCKING DESTRUCTION for no reason, simply because they are machines! haha. Really, I don't see why machines have to become murderous all of the time. Post Technology removed humans from the equasion. It is even plausible that the outcome of the humans being destroyed by the AI (which contain the history and knowledge of humans, thusly containing the "soul" of humanity) is simply the worlds Logical Conclusion.